The subject of this invention is an instructive toy consisting in a dissassembleable vehicle model.
There are known some toys which consist in vehicle models susceptible of being disassembled in several functional parts which constitute the models; moreover it is known a toy which represents an internal combustion engine comprising movable parts mounted within a transparent casing which allows observing their movements. These toys have some instructive character in that the first ones evidence the position relationship among the main structural parts of a vehicle, and the second one evidences, for the engine only, the structural and functional relationship among the component parts. However it is not known any instructive toy or didactic aid capable of evidencing both the whole structure and the operation of a vehicle with reference to all its main component parts.